Not Really an Argument
by Crawley-and-the-lady
Summary: Mary is distracted and on edge, Matthew is confused at her odd behaviour. What could possibly be the matter? With a little help from his mother, and a certain lucky charm - he might just work it out! My fist ever fic, let me know what you think! :
1. Chapter 1

Matthew was frustrated watching his wife pacing around the room and shifting things on the mantle piece pointlessly. "For goodness sake Mary, what's wrong?" He let a trifle more frustration into his tone than he had meant to but really, she'd been so flighty all afternoon. She was being quite impossible. They were supposed to be discussing whether they were going to London with the family for the season or not.

Mary broke out of her revere at Matthew's exclamation, ceasing her pacing before she made the carpet more threadbare, her hands clasped at her front awkwardly. "Nothing's wrong…" she was trying to appear normal, but she couldn't concentrate and Matthew's constant presence was maddening, just hearing his relentless sighing was driving her to distraction. How was she meant to talk to him calmly when he was aggravating her so? Especially when this was a pointless discussion, of course they wouldn't be going to London, not now…she quickly reminded herself that he didn't know that…yet. She let out a long breath and stood with her back to Matthew, looking out the window and watching the drizzle sail down the glass.

"That's clearly not the case" Matthew ventured carefully, as he stood from the chaise and walked over to the fire. It was obvious that she was not herself, but in typical Mary style she would be the last to admit that anything was amiss. "You've been distracted all afternoon; I can't second guess your mood all the time" his voice was light in an attempt to keep his irritation at bay so as not aggravate her further.

"I'm sorry" Mary sighed as she turned her head slightly to the side. She could just see him, over her shoulder, leaning against the mantelpiece; he was illuminated by the soft glow of the fire. "I'm just feeling a little out of sorts". She turned to face Matthew with a small but genuine smile, aware of how her distraction might appear as disinterest to him.

"Maybe you should get Anna to run you a bath and go to bed early, I know you've not been sleeping well" he suggested affectionately, however much she tried to hide it she was always so tired and restless in the mornings as of late.

At this Mary stiffened "Oh, please don't coddle me Matthew. I'm not a child" the defensive retort came effortlessly before she could think twice about it. But if he was like this now, what would he be like when he knew of her…condition.

"Darling, I didn't mean…" Matthew stuttered, he'd said the wrong thing again, which is all he seemed to be capable of doing these last few weeks. "I just though it might relax you. That's all" He moved from his perch by the fireplace and walked to Mary, who had now returned her gaze to the window. His arms snuck around her waist "And I am aware that you are not a child, in fact, I know you to be very much, a woman…" he dipped his head to kiss the crook of her neck as his arms moved to encircle her into a tight embrace.

Mary's posture stiffened once again as he held her, why was this so hard? It was good news wasn't it? So why was she having such difficulty thinking about it, let alone saying it. She decided that she needed to get used to the idea before sharing it with Matthew; feeling suddenly stifled by his tight embrace, and suffocating closeness she shrugged off his kisses and broke from his grip. Without so much as a backward glance at Matthew she fled the room as a guilty weight settled over her. By the time she was flying up the stairs she was in tears and angry at herself for letting her frustration show. That was a very un-lady-like and most certainly a very un-Mary-like thing to do. She was so caught up in these thoughts that she didn't notice quite how hard she slammed their bedroom door; flopping down on the bed, tired, exasperated and angry at herself. Trusting that Matthew would come and find her when he was ready; she hoped that she'd be ready to talk to him too.

The echo of their bedroom door slamming made its way through Crawley house and into the drawing room where a slightly bewildered Matthew sat.

Isobel's head appeared around the door and she threw a quizzical glance at Matthew who was slumped in his chair nursing a brandy. Looking quite dejected she sighed, did she really want to get involved? They were adults after all…

"What an earth's happened?" Isobel stepped in and headed to the chair across from Matthew.

He looked up "Ah… mother…I hardly know" he said apologetically as he ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "One minuet we were talking, and the next she's running upstairs."

"I've never known Mary to take off in an argument… I'm surprised, however, that the door is still on its hinges. Well, what did you say to her?" Isobel questioned, if she knew her son, Matthew had most likely said something not realising it might upset her.

"Me? I didn't say anything!" Matthew bit back "Why must it always be _my_ fault?" What was it with these women, they were so changeable… "And it wasn't an argument"

"Matthew" Isobel gently chastised "All I mean is that you must have said something to make her act like that, whether her reaction was warranted or not" she softened "why don't you go upstairs and talk to her, I'm sure it's nothing, she's still adjusting to her new life, have patience".

"She's lived here for four months now; she assures me that she is quite settled." He stood, drawing in a breath and set down his glass. "It wouldn't bother me so much if I had any clue as to why she was so upset."

Isobel sighed, men, they could be so obstinate. Matthew particularly could be very dense for a clever man. "Perhaps the best course is just to talk to her, calmly; there might be a _perfectly_ good explanation if you give her a chance."

"Mother, you're supposed to be on my side. And you know as well as I do that when it comes to Mary any conversation is on her terms, it's impossible to talk if she doesn't want too. I'm convinced that she would make a better Lawyer than I do the way she skirts around things" Matthew felt the beginnings of a smile tug at this thought; his Mary was truly wonderful with words. Well, most of the time at least. He sighed and smoothed down his shirt. "It's not as if we argue often…_ever_" Not that it was an argument Matthew reminded himself.

Isobel chuckled at this "That is exactly what I mean Matthew, you rarely argue, so there must a reason. And really, I do not take sides; you can be so childish sometimes…"

Matthew scoffed at this, but decided against a reply that might have him quarrelling with both of the women in the house. He wasn't sure if he could survive if they were to unite against him. "Well thank you mother, it's nice to know that you'll never change" He said wistfully, casting a glance out the window. Noticing the change in the weather he decided that he should go for a walk to clear his head, and to give Mary some time. "Well mother, since the weather seems to have cleared up, I think I'll go for a stroll." Seeing his Isobel's expression he quickly added "Don't worry, I won't be long…" He smiled at his mother and bent down to kiss her cheek. Before leaving he turned back in the door way "Oh, and… thank you mother".

Isobel smiled at her son, basking in the genuine affection coming from, previously a very agitated Matthew. "You never change either…" She whispered to herself once he was out of view, he really had no clue.

Matthew ascended the stairs, he needed to retrieve his gloves and hat, it may have stopped raining but it was still bitterly cold outside. He reached his dressing room and cast a furtive glance to their bedroom door; he resisted the urge to go in telling himself to give her some time to calm down. It was funny, he mused; only ten minuets ago he was angry and confused, and now… He was still confused, but he wasn't worried or angry anymore. Mary would tell him what was wrong in her own time, and he would be there to listen.

On entering his dressing room he went to the cabinet to find his gloves when he noticed something was missing, Matthew was never overly bothered about keeping his possessions in any strict order. As it was he didn't use this room much at all, only for changing. And even then it was for propriety's sake more than anything. But he knew that on the cabinet in between his box of cufflinks and a photograph of Mary, sat a small stuffed dog. He had tried to return it to her on their wedding night but after inspecting it she pushed it back into his palm telling him that he would '_need all the luck he could get_', not before he made her promise to take it back should she ever need it. He smiled at the memory and a blush crept onto his cheek as he remembered what had followed that conversation. But where had it gone? His smile drooped as he checked it had not fallen behind or under anything near. "It was here this morning…" Matthew said in a low tone of voice. After shifting everything about it appeared that it was indeed gone. He sighed and rested his hands on his hips in deep thought, looking around he caught sight of the door to the adjoining room; their bedroom, it was ajar.

Matthew slowly approached the door to peer through the crack, the room was bathed in the warm glow of the lamp and his eyes immediately sought Mary. She sat in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed and skirts bunched up around her knees, a smile spread across his face; she looked so young and unguarded, he had rarely seen her like this. She was staring intensely, eyebrows gently creased; engrossed in fiddling with… ah, so that's where it had gotten to. Matthew saw the opportunity for an easy way into conversation and he was about go and reclaim the toy when he was stopped by the sound of Mary's quit voice…

"So, what do you think…humm?" Mary said, just above a whisper as she fingered the toy in her hands "Do you think your papa, will be pleased?"

Matthew had to strain to hear, and he wasn't quite sure what she was saying to the little dog, but he reasoned that it was probably about him, which meant that he didn't want to know. He thought about leaving her to her secret mumblings, but leaving the house now seemed a silly idea. His bedroom was warm and inviting and contained Mary, whereas outside was, well cold, damp and of course he would be alone. It was with this thought that he pushed open the door separating them and strode into the room to join his wife.

Mary was stroking her fingers deftly over the small dog; she was ready to talk to him, and although she was nervous, she was excited. It was only confirmed after lunch and Matthew was still at work when Clarkson left, she had been in a complete daze the whole afternoon. But now she had processed the news she felt… well she didn't know how she felt, but it was a good feeling. However, she couldn't be truly happy until she knew that Matthew felt the same. Mary looked down at the charm in her hand "such good luck…" she whispered to herself, and as if on cue Matthew appeared from the dressing room.

Mary's head whipped up when he entered the bedroom, but after a moment she recovered herself and uncrossed her legs to slide them into a less uncouth angle. Matthew came to sit beside her on the bed, not risking reaching for her just yet, if there was one think he learnt about Mary is was that she was good at hiding her feelings.

Matthew cleared his throat "So, you're in need of a little luck?" he gestured to the stuffed dog in her hand.

"It would seem I do…I have something to tell you" Mary continued hesitantly. She shifted on the bed to face him, gathering the courage to gage his reaction, whatever it may be.

"I see, is that what you two were discussing?" He looked down to the dog in her palm and moved his hand to cover hers enclosing the toy between them, whilst gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand in encouragement.

"Oh Matthew" Mary laughed to herself quietly "…I wasn't talking to the _dog_…" it was time. Matthew noticed a change in her countenance, they were rarely uncomftable talking to each other and it concerned him. However a small smile started to pull at the side of her mouth as her free hand moved to cover their already clasped hands on her lap.

She drew in a long breath "I'm pregnant…" her eyes were wide, looking directly into his.

A drawn out silence filled the room "What?" Matthew was stunned, he was struggling to take it in, did she really mean it? Could she be? He broke out into a wide grin "Mary…that's brilliant news!" He paused to take in her expression, her brows were creased and she looked almost fearful. Her grip on his hand had become vice-like and her back was stiffened. "Isn't it?" he hesitated "Mary?" Panic flickered over his face…

"Do you think so Matthew? Do you really?" Her tone was desperate and her voice was barely above a whisper. Then it hit him. She was worried that _he_ wouldn't be pleased… "My God Mary, of course I am, it's wonderful news"

Mary's face relaxed and she released the breath she was holding, looking into his eyes all she could see was love and adoration "Oh Matthew, I love you so much!" her eyes shone with tears and she pulled him down into a kiss, smiling against his warm lips.

When their long and sweet kiss broke, she wore an expression of such a divine relief that he could do nothing but pull her into his lap and into an all encompassing embrace.

"I love you too, my darling girl." He breathed in the scent of her chestnut hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. As an after thought he added "and I will love this little one too" He smiled "The first little Crawley…"

Mary chuckled and laced her fingers through Matthews, whose hand had already snaked unconsciously to her for now, flat abdomen. She laid her head onto his shoulder and yawned. He scooted back a little so his back was against the headboard. Tomorrow was going to be a tiring day, but he couldn't wait to tell the whole family, and well, anyone who would listen. They held on to each other for a long time and as another wave of excitement gripped Matthew, he looked down to find Mary's face relaxed completely in sleep. He sighed happily and carefully removed his jacket, she curled against him automatically and he chuckled to himself replacing his arm snugly around her waist.

A little later Isobel came to check on Mary, a little concerned because Matthew had not returned form his walk. But she found them both fast asleep, still fully clothed and atop the bed sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! So here's chapter two – I hope you enjoy reading it! Let me know what you think :) _

It was Matthew that woke first, all be it slowly the next morning; he smiled feeling Mary next to him, she was still encased in his arms safely. The memories of last night's events started to trickle into his consciousness as he began to wake fully. Feeling a fresh wave of joy at his prospective father-hood, he shifted with the excitement that bubbled up inside of him. He needed to stretch to ease the stiffness in his legs, finding that his muscles were cramped due to their unusual position. He looked down at a still sleeping Mary again with anticipation; she was cradled in his arms, resisting the urge to wake her he decided to let her sleep a little longer. Carefully Matthew unwound his arm from her waist and supporting her head and back, lowered her gently onto the pillows. The hair at the base of her neck was trailing down in wisps although most of it remained pinned up, he paused, one hand leaning on the bed and the other still at her neck where his thumb caressed her jaw lightly. He loved watching her sleep, it was truly the most relaxed he had ever seen her, and she was carrying his child, _their_ child. It was just too wonderful for words, with this he bent down and placed a lingering kiss to her soft and yielding lips. Mary stirred but did not wake; instead she nestled further into the undisturbed sheets. Matthew smiled to himself feeling oddly protective of his sleeping wife, he marvelled at how all that he loved and held dear could fit onto one bed. He quietly left to change and to ask Anna to ready a bath for Mary, their sweet secret lay silent on his lips; he would make sure he was back long before she woke.

The first thing that Mary was aware of was the gentle touch of Matthews fingers as he traced lingering patterns on the back of her hand, which he held tenderly. His other hand was resting lightly on her middle, and she felt the comforting weight of his palm, with his fingers spread across her stomach. Matthew watched the increasing rise and fall of her chest, and her fluttering eyelids that signalled she was waking. He lent over to press a kiss to her warm and slightly parted lips. The sweet pressure of which prompted Mary to open her eyes and smile lovingly up to her husbands handsome, but still somewhat sleep blurred face.

"Good morning my darling" Matthew breezed happily as he sat back on the bed to let her wake fully.

Her voice, still a little scratchy from sleep came back enthusiastically "Good morning Matthew." She beamed, sitting up into a more comfortable position so she was level with him. She reached out and took hold of his waistcoat and pulled him against her, she frowned as she looked at him properly. "You've changed?" her head slanted to one side as she observed the rest of his attire quizzically.

"Yes, I – I woke rather early this morning and, well…" Matthew paused, turning a little red, realising what he was about to say was more than a little embarrassing.

"And…" she raised an elegant, mocking eyebrow at him, enough to crumble any man's resolve.

"Oh all right, I was far too excited to stay in bed…and I didn't have the heart to wake you up" he smiled in defeat as he felt his masculinity diminish that little bit more with his giddy outburst.

"Oh Matthew, you are truly wonderful" Mary bestowed upon him a penetratingly long kiss before resting her forehead against his, their noses bumping. She chuckled "honestly, what would Granny say if she knew we'd slept fully clothed…I can hear her tutts of disapproval from here"

"Or…" Matthew chimed in "You could tell her of the many; many times we've slept fully _un-_clothed. That might keep her quiet for a little while…" He leaned in to graze her lips again.

"Matthew!" she swiped at him playfully, trying to escape his roaming hands, she giggled and responded by poking the spot between his ribs that she had discovered was particularly ticklish. It worked perfectly as Matthew immediately yelped and ceased his ministrations. "That will teach you…" Mary laughed as she gracefully got up and started to stretch.

Matthew admired her from his vantage point; she looked ethereal pulling out the pins from her hair and smoothing her rumpled clothes, all the while framed by the soft sunlight rolling through the curtains behind.

"You needn't stare quite so obviously Matthew" she gently chided, sweeping her hair over her shoulder and rubbing her neck. "Remind me never to fall asleep sitting up again, I ache terribly… I hope your back wasn't bad this morning?" Matthew's mouth tweaked upwards, she was still so attractive, even when asking the most mundane of questions.

"My back was fine darling" he said firmly, sliding off of the bed and walking around to face her "And if you would care to come with me…" he took her hand and led her to the bathroom. "I think this might help sooth your aching muscles..." he opened the door to reveal a steaming hot bath, the surface sprinkled with rose petals. Mary breathed in deeply, he had used her favourite bath salts, she turned to him with a shining smile and wound her arms around his neck.

"Thank you…" She lent up and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, thank you. For giving me more happiness than I ever thought was possible" he kissed the tip of her nose "Now…get into that bath before it gets cold, we've a lot to do today if we want to…" Matthew stopped, realising he was a bit ahead of himself, they'd not discussed telling anyone yet "I mean, that is to say if you wish to…we can wait for a while if you'd rather…" he stammered on awkwardly.

"Oh Matthew, you're adorable when you're flustered" Mary chuckled into his shoulder "I'm ready to tell the whole world that we're starting a family."

"Really? Because we don't have too…"

"Well, perhaps not the whole world." She interrupted "But we can start with the really important people; does that sound like an agreeable plan to you?" She teased lightly.

"Oh yes, very agreeable." His reply was somewhat mumbled against her cheek.

"Well then" She stepped backwards out of his hold, running her hands down his arms leaving their joined hands the only immediate contact between them. "Give me a few moments to enjoy this wonderful bath, and then we can go and catch your mother before she leaves for the hospital…I'm afraid that if you go on your own you won't be able to keep it in, so you'll simply have to wait for me." She smiled smugly her as eyebrows raised in challenge.

Matthew was surprised at her obvious gesture. "Are you sure you don't want to tell the whole family together?"

Knowing how much it would mean to Matthew her lips curled up "Isobel has been such a help these last few months in settling me, and since we do live in her house, I think that affords her a little special treatment. Don't you agree?" That's if she'd not already guessed Mary told herself, Isobel was a nurse, and had proved herself unusually perceptive when it came to Mary.

Matthew simply nodded glowing with warmth; he released her hand and turned to leave. "I'll let Anna know you're up" and with a final swift smile he departed to return to his dressing room to wait for her.

Mary entered the bedroom a little later wrapped in her dressing gown. Anna was laying out her clothes on the bed, when she heard the door open she looked around.

"Lady Mary, I hope you had a nice bath?" She enquired innocently, laying out a shirt.

Mary smiled as she came further into the room, she said in mock disapproval "Oh Anna, you can stop with pleasantries right now…" She had become closer to Anna since the move to Crawley house, and with no more secrets to keep or bind them they were left with just a genuine understating and true friendship.

"I'm sorry m'lady, force of habit" Anna replied airily as she put out the last of the clothes, she turned to Mary who was now sat on the side of her bed drying her hair. Anna moved over to her, grabbing the hair brush from the vanity on her way past. "Mr Matthew looked…excitable this morning." Anna ventured cautiously, barely suppressing her smile and failing to keep the joyous tone from her voice.

Mary looked round at Anna, who was now gently brushing the kinks from her damp hair. As Mary regarded her she observed Anna's lips pressed together in a thin line, although a twitch at the corner of her mouth was betraying the otherwise stoic expression she wore. "You know…don't you?" Mary stated matter-of-factly as she tried to catch Anna's eye, she couldn't lie for toffee.

"Know what m'lady?" Anna tried her best to feign ignorance, but instead she had to restrain a giggle.

Mary turned to face her fully now, smiling ruefully at her companion. She reproached teasingly. "Come now Anna, you look far too smug, and I've known you far too long…"

Anna couldn't keep a straight face a moment longer and burst into a wide grin "Well, if you don't mind me saying m'lady, it was a bit hard not to notice, no one has a stomach bug for near on two months" Anna was chuckling at the look on Mary's face, it clearly hadn't occurred to Mary, that after tending to her in the mornings and the many messages she relayed to Mr Matthew, about being tired or unwell that Anna might have suspected, or even noticed.

Mary sighed through her smile, she should have realised of course, dear Anna, she never missed a thing. With this thought Mary bit her lip anxiously, if Anna knew…"Do you think Isobel's noticed? I should hate for it not be a surprise."

Anna smiled "Well, your excuses were rather feeble, but I don't think she suspects"

Mary rolled her eyes; she reached for Anna's hand and pulled her down to sit on the bed next to her. "Good…and my excuses were not feeble." She sat up a little straighter and she said in her best haughty voice "If you continue to contradict me, I shall have you dismissed directly!" Both women broke down into fits of laughter… after the giggles had subsided Anna brought her hand to Mary's shoulder and an honest smile graced her features.

"Congratulations Mary…I'm so happy for you both." In this moment all other things were forgotten, it was not 'lady' or 'maid'. They were just two women, two friends who had been on a long journey to get here, happy together.

Mary pulled Anna into an affectionate hug "Oh, thank heavens I've got you to look after me. I don't know what I would've done without you these past months; truly, you are such a good friend to me." She started to think about what was going to happen, not just the pregnancy, but after too. She would be a _mother_. Oddly enough, she'd not considered it like that before. There was a difference between having a child and being a mother Mary thought, and in that moment she resolved to be the best mother she could.

When Anna looked, she saw the apprehension in her lady's eyes; she laid a comforting hand on her knee. "Thank you m'lady, and I'm here to look after you" she gestured to Mary chucking quietly again "…for both of you I should say."

Mary's smile said all that she needed to in response, and the two women lapsed into a comfortable silence whilst Anna softly brushed her lady's hair.

A gentle knock disturbed the easy silence and Matthew's voice came floating through the door. "Are you nearly ready for breakfast darling?" Anna slid the last pin into Mary's now neat and dry hair and she stood from the vanity to smoothing out her blouse.

"Yes, I'm just coming…" Mary said happily, she stopped before opening the door and turned to Anna. "Thank you" she lent in and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek before joining Matthew in the hall.

"How do I look?" she said, smoothing down a non-existent crease her skit nervously.

"Glowing" Matthew replied affectionately as he took her hand and led her down the stairs. Before they reached the sitting room door she pulled on his arm to stop him going in. Matthew turned to face her with a questioning look.

"I think you should be the one to tell her Matthew"

He regarded Mary uncertainly. "You're not worried about telling mother are you?"

"No, not at all" she replied quickly, with a hint of amusement "I just think it would mean so much more to her if it came from you, you're her only son after all…"

"I can't see why it would make a difference…But of course I will" He squeezed her hand gently as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Morning my dears" Isobel breezed; she schooled her features and tried not to glance too obviously at their entwined hands. When she went to check on Mary last night she was relieved at the sigh before her and had left them to sleep, but not before noticing both pairs of hands curled protectively over Mary's stomach. "How did you both sleep?"

"Perfectly well thank you mother" Matthew replied as he cast a knowing look in Mary's direction. "There's something we'd like to tell you…" Isobel put her paper down and looked on encouragingly. "Well, it seems that…Mary and I are…we're going to have a baby!" he exclaimed rather loudly and happily.

"Oh, how wonderful! I am so proud of you both! Come here" Isobel got up from the table and came round to give them each a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I did wonder…" she said as she looked at Mary reassuringly.

"I thought you might have, although I still hope it was a pleasant surprise" Mary looked down apologetically.

"Nonsense! How could it not be my dear?" Isobel chuckled.

"I do hope I'm not that transparent, I think Anna knew perhaps before I did…"

"Oh course you're not darling, I didn't realise did I?" Said Matthew cheerily whilst buttering his toast.

"Well that's hardly surprising is it?" Isobel said mockingly "You never were one of observing the obvious my dear." Mary and Isobel shared a giggle at his expense whilst Matthew rolled his eyes and got on with his breakfast.

Later that morning they had gone their separate ways; Isobel had gone to the hospital and Matthew had business in town, although he was rather reluctant to leave Mary's side, he promised he'd be home within the hour. Mary wanted to telephone the Abbey herself to arrange to go up there for dinner for the evening, when everyone had left she picked up the receiver and dialled.

"Hello, Carson the butler of Downton Abbey speaking"

Mary couldn't help but chuckle, she was secretly hoping it would be Carson. "Hello Carson, its Lady Mary."

At this the old mans voice brightened "Lady Mary, what can I do for you?"

"Could you please let Papa know that we will be coming up for dinner tonight, with Isobel…Oh, and could you send a message to the Dower house inviting granny please?"

"Of course milady, is there anything else?"

"That's all thank you Carson. I'll see you at eight, you'll have to wait until then to know any more I'm afraid" Mary said indulgently, she could almost feel his smile from down the line, the man who came only second to her Papa for so many years. And of course now there was Matthew, but she did love dear old Carson.

"I shall look forward to it milady, goodbye" he said fondly.

"Goodbye Carson" She said cheerfully as she placed the receiver back on the hook.

A slow smile spread across her face as she walked the hallways to the guest bedroom, she lingered by the doorway and looked in imagining all the things they would need. A crib, a rocking chair, baby clothes, they would certainly need to re-decorate the room she thought. It was much too gloomy looking for a nursery. She touched a hand to her abdomen wishing she could find some outward evidence; it wouldn't be long though, Clarkson had said that she was nearly three months and that she would start to show soon. After losing herself in thoughts of baby Crawley excitement washed over her, for perhaps the first time since she found out. It wasn't nervous excitement or hopeful excitement. It was pure exhilaration at the thought of having a baby, _Matthew's_ baby, of being a mother. All of a sudden she couldn't wait to tell the whole family, Mama and Papa would be so happy! Granny would most likely congratulate herself, as she still maintained their marriage was her doing, but that was to be expected she thought fondly. Mary couldn't even wait tell Edith, it turns out that siblings are much more tolerable when you don't live with them…Sybil. Mary signed, she'd almost forgotten that Sybil was in Ireland, she missed her darling sister so much and it was at times like these she wished she was here the most. Feeling a little downcast that she wouldn't get to tell her face to face, Mary went into the sitting room to write to Sybil. It would certainly be a letter that would brighten her day! She thought how happy little Finn would be to have a cousin to play with. Not that her nephew was more than a baby himself, but she hoped maybe it might spur the Branson's into visiting.

That's where Matthew found her a while later, finishing off her long and happy letter to Sybil and tucking it into an envelope.

"It's for Sybil" Mary informed him as he came to sit beside her. "I thought I'd better do it now before Mama has a chance to spoil the surprise..."

Matthew picked up on her earnest tone "I'm sorry she can't be here Mary, but I'm sure in light of the news they will come and visit, after all Finn's almost old enough for the journey, and it wouldn't surprise me at all if Sybil insisted on coming as soon as she gets your letter." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed it soothingly.

"I just miss her…" Mary said wistfully "I rang the Abbey, it's all arranged, we are to be there at eight…I had to stop myself from telling Carson down the phone!" She laughed at herself and rolled her head back onto Matthew's shoulder, closing her eyes for a long moment.

"Mary…" Matthew hummed a few moments later.

"Mmmmm?"

"I'm under strict instructions not to let you fall asleep sitting up…" Matthew said attempting to sound stern, but failing miserably.

"Hmmm, by who?" She said sleepily.

"By you darling! This morning!" Matthew laughed, causing her head to bounce up and down on his shoulder.

"Well I don't remember…" She replied without opening her eyes "Anyway, what am I always telling you Matthew?" Her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Never listen to the things you say darling…" he said in imitation.

"_Precisely_… Now, keep still." She tucked her head under Matthew's chin and drifted off in his arms once again.

Mary was dutifully woken by an apologetic Matthew in plenty of time to change and prepare for dinner. She dressed in her favourite red dress, with the elegant beading, looking at herself in the mirror she realised that she wouldn't be able to fit into it much longer, but remembering what that meant she wasn't all to upset about it.

She descended the staircase and met Matthew at the bottom, they were swiftly joined by Isobel and they all stepped into the moter waiting outside. Not before Matthew had leaned in to give her a quick kiss and whispered "You look beautiful my darling" into her ear.

Mary held on tightly to his hand throughout the short journey, she had butterfly's, but the good kind. The type she got whenever Matthew was close. And as he rubbed his thumbs over her palm she couldn't help but smile in anticipation.

When they arrived at the Abbey Matthew opened the door for Mary and then his mother, Isobel went straight over to greet Carson who stood proudly in front of great doors. Matthew turned to Mary as she let out a long breath. He proffered his arm for her and smiled… "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." She took his arm gratefully, holding on a little tighter than necessary as they walked into the house and were greeted by the family.

After engaging in some polite chit-chat it was announced that dinner was ready, and the family went through. The first two courses had been and gone and Matthew was staring to regret not discussing tactics with Mary. She was holding it together well, but he was having a little more trouble remaining focused on the dinner conversation, he hoped it didn't show. But since he had got to tell his mother it was only right that Mary was the one to tell the others, so he waited for her to take the lead confident that she would pick her moment well. Taking her hand under the table he leaned a little closer in to say…

"So" sailed Robert's voice across the table "Mary, why the change of date? I thought you had arranged to come at the end of the week?" Mary quickly leant away from Matthew before he had a chance to speak, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well Papa." She looked to Matthew, "Matthew and I have some, rather exciting news…" Everyone at the table held their breath "We're…having a baby!" Mary said apprehensively. The room erupted into congratulations; Cora got up and hurried over to Mary to embrace her eldest daughter.

"Well done my darling! I'm so happy for you!" They embraced once more and then Cora turned her attention to Matthew who was being shaken by the hand firmly by Robert.

"Well done, dear chap! I'm so proud!" He turned to look at Mary "I'm so proud of you both" Robert closed the distance between them and took Mary into his arms being careful not to squeeze her to hard.

"Thank you Papa, it means a lot to us that you're so happy" she was released and moved to stand beside Matthew. Who looked a bit like a rabbit in headlights.

"Congratulations…" Edith said genuinely as she placed a hand on Mary's arm, smiling at the contact, it was the most sisterly thing to have past between to two for some time.

"Thank you Edith." Mary replied honestly.

It wasn't long before the Dowager was tired of waiting patiently to greet the couple. "Congratulations. And all I will say my dears, is that you're both very…_efficient_." Mary and Matthew were a little taken aback, they _had_ only been married just under four months, but they hadn't exactly held back. They had both turned a rosy shade before Robert reprimanded his mother gently.

"Now, now Mama…"

"Oh Robert, I was only joking" She swiftly dismissed his admonishment with a wave of her hand and turned her attention back to the couple. "Well done to you both! Now I have something to stick around for." She winked at them before ordering Carson to fetch some more drinks.

After a drink with an excited Robert and celebratory cigar (which Matthew didn't have the heart to turn down) they rejoined the ladies, who were busily talking amongst themselves. Isobel made room for Matthew to sit next to Mary and after another half and hour of animated conversation he felt the lull of Mary's head lightly onto his shoulder. He turned and noticed her eyelids were heavy, seemingly unobserved by the rest of the party he gently kissed Mary on the head and took her arm to lovingly pull her up.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Cousin Robert, I think I'll take Mary home now if you don't mind." He chuckled "I think it's bed for you my darling." He smiled at Mary and let go of her once she had stopped swaying on her feet.

They said their goodbyes and headed out of the door which Carson held open for them.

"Congratulations milady" came Carson's rumbling voice. "We're all very happy for you downstairs."

"Thank you Carson" said Matthew, smiling.

"Yes, thank you Carson" Mary dropped Matthew's arm for a moment and reached up to give Carson a kiss on the cheek, wrapping her arms around his starched and broad chest.

"You're welcome milady." He smiled broadly as he escorted them to the car.

With this Mary, Matthew and Isobel drove back to Crawley house in companionable silence, the former attempting to stay awake whilst the latter shared fond looks, chucking every now and then when her head fell from Matthew's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Rating's gone up to T*_

_Okay, so here's the next chapter, I've set it out so it covers the course of one day, over a few weeks (that probably makes no sense) but the purpose of this chapter is to give some context to the story, the filling in the sandwich if you like. So you get an idea of their life together during this time, in preparation for the next chapter :)_

The tickle of stray hair fluttered against her cheek after every familiar, hot breath from beside her. Mary was beginning to enjoy mornings again, now spent huddled with her husband as apposed to the unwelcoming bathroom and nausea for company. It had been a few weeks since they told the family and both were now settled with the idea of baby Crawley. She was teetering in that place before sleep, where one is aware of the senses, but can't quite control them when Matthew shifted heavily. His voice caught loudly in his throat, making her surface into consciousness once more.

Mary turned her head on the pillow to face him, his features relaxed contentedly in sleep, blond hair flopping errantly over his eyes. He looked just like a little boy… what if they had a baby boy? Would he look just like Matthew? A smile spread across her face, yes, she hoped all their children would inherit his blue eyes and sandy hair. She observed him some more for a few moments before giving into temptation and brushing the blond locks away from his face, trailing her fingers lightly down his cheek and following the curve of his jaw to his neck. Mary could only think of a handful of times that she had woken properly before Matthew, most mornings she would place an often inaccurate and misguided kiss on which ever part of him was nearest, mumbling her goodbye as he left for work. She wondered, indulgently if Matthew had ever watched her like this in the morning, unable to decide whether this made her feel more loved or affronted, she nestled in closer to his chest. Walking her fingers gently along his shoulders, over his torso and down to his hips where she left her hand to rest by the smattering of blond hair above his pyjama bottoms, skimming the bare flesh with her finger tips.

"Mary…" Matthew's rough voice was barely audible and she continued her attentions with renewed vigour, reaching over lightly to place kisses across his chest.

"_Mary_…" He attempted a warning tone, it was really very early, and on his day off "Not that I mean to complain my darling…" but he had been up rather late last night.

"Good…then don't" she mumbled between kisses.

Matthew chuckled in spite of his objection, this was not such a very bad way to wake up he supposed. "Well darling, if you insist!" He rolled over in an attempt to gain the upper hand, and to his pleasure he succeeded.

A somewhat startled Mary now lay on her back as a rather more alert Matthew peppered hot kisses from the soft skin exposed across her chest, to the nightgown that covered the rest of her. Taking torturous delight in her squirming he continued down to her belly, where he encountered, however small, the gentle swell that resided there.

Matthew paused; he knew his wife's body, better than the back of his hand. But it was changing with every day that passed, and it mesmerised him to the point of fascination. "Give me your hand darling…" He reached out excitedly and felt around until he found it.

"What are you doing?" Mary giggled as he tugged her hand down to rest on her stomach.

"Can you feel that? You've got a bump! Our baby's growing!" Pressing Mary's palm between his hand and the small bump, he was overcome with joy and affection and started his kissing attack anew.

Mary rolled her eyes, her reply dripping with sarcasm. "Really Matthew…I hadn't noticed! I've only been pilling on weight; soon I won't be able to fit into half of -"

Matthew playfully slapped her hands away, shushing her. "Oh hush darling, I rather like the way you're…filling out" his hands slid inside her night gown to dance over her smooth hips and belly.

"Matthew Crawley!" She sat bolt upright "You will not get away with that!" She spurned, batting him away.

A low chuckled reverberated in his throat "Oh really my darling, and what are you going to do punish me?" Matthew's reply came from somewhere between her thighs, where he was tracing open mouthed kisses up and down the insides of her legs.

"Well…" said a slightly flushed Mary, as she pushed on Matthew's shoulders to get him to face her, pulling him to a sitting position, "I'm sure I could think of something…" she purred as her fingers lightly scratched down his bare chest to his waist band. Mary smiled, pleased with herself, yes this would be _delightful _revenge. Her fingers paused before slipping under into his pyjama bottoms. He was putty in her hands. Suddenly she broke away "But I'm sure you've got far more important things to do my dear" she smiled brightly before withdrawing her hands, quickly getting out of bed and giving Matthew a chaste kiss. Stalking off to the bathroom in a manor as to make sure that his eyes followed her all the way. Although very pleased with herself she'd not accounted for the fact that it was not only Matthew left unsatisfied. Oh well, she thought, he would be begging for her forgiveness later, and she would give in to him quite willingly.

Matthew was left, mouth hanging open as Mary sauntered out of the room. He flopped onto the bed with a grunt of frustration, she was being purposefully tempting.

_A few days later at breakfast… _

Isobel was finishing her breakfast when Matthew sat down at the table and unfolded his newspaper.

"You're up late, don't you have work today?" Isobel enquired.

"I was with Mary…" Matthew breezed without thinking, chewing on some toast and scanning the paper.

"Oh dear, she's not being ill again in the mornings is she?" Isobel asked in concern.

Matthew looked up confused, until he realised what he'd said. "No, no, nothing like that she's just…" utterly _insatiable_ "A bit restless…" Matthew gave an awkward cough and shifted in his chair, pleased that his mother seemed more interested in the possible medical explanations than his rising blush. She was prattling on about something, no doubt something she'd already told him many times…

"…and like I say, she will get more uncomfortable… Matthew are you listening?"

His attention was brought back, as he feigned attention. "Yes mother, or course I'm listening!" He smiled before looking back down at his paper his mind not focusing on the words.

Isobel made a short sound of disapproval "Well, I'm heading off to the hospital, I might pop back for lunch" She rose from the table, brushed off her dress and made to leave.

"I might not be here, I'm going up to the Abbey to help Robert with some estate matters, I haven't asked Mary yet but she might come with me." Matthew smiled at his mother over the paper.

Isobel regarded her son, already so much like his father. "Okay, well I shall see you both at dinner in that case…Oh, and a letter arrived for Mary this morning, I left it on the desk. Goodbye"

"Goodbye mother, have a nice day." With that Isobel went, leaving Matthew in peace to read his paper.

Mary descended the stairs a little later and swept in busily as Matthew was still reading. "Morning Matthew" She chorused sweetly whilst sending him an endearing smile.

"Morning darling" Matthew replied smirking at his wife's cheerful tones, considering the mornings events he was surprised that she hadn't gone back to bed. "I'm going up to the Abbey today, would you like to accompany me?"

"Do you have business with Papa? You didn't mention it before…"

"Yes, sorry, I forgot to. Oh, and you have a letter apparently, mother put it on the writing desk."

"Thank you" She moved over to the desk and picked up the envelope, casting her yes over the familiar letters. "It's another one from Sybil – I can honestly say that between her and Isobel you'd think that I had the plague with all these…medical terms and symptoms they warn me of!"

"Don't worry about mother, she's only fussing." He softened seeing the slight concern etched on her face, even though she tried to hide it. "I'm sure they don't mean to scare you Mary…"

"I'm not scared!" She shot back hastily. "Honestly Matthew. I just tire of being told the same things" her voice calmed, "That is all." She looked down at the letter in her hands. "I don't think I'll come with you today, Mama will no doubt try and impart some more of her pearls of wisdom, and I don't think I have the patience, or the stomach for it." Mary smiled at Matthew, who had now stood from the table and had come around to her.

"Are you sure?" He reached out and stroked her arm. "I hate to think of you here alone."

Mary could see the worry rolling off of him. "Don't be so melodramatic Matthew!" She chuckled "I'll be fine; I've plenty to keep me occupied until your return" She kissed him on the cheek "Now, I shan't keep you any longer. Papa won't forgive me if I detain you from your business!" She chirped happily, as Matthew set about getting his had and coat.

"Goodbye darling" He leaned in for a kiss, which Mary returned with equal enthusiasm.

"Bye Matthew." She brushed down the lapels of his coat and gave him a smile of appraisal. "Off with you then…"

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Mary gave an impatient laugh "Goodbye Matthew." With a departing smile, she watched his retreating back and closed the door to Crawley house.

_The following week in the afternoon…_

It had been a few hours since Matthew had left for work and Mary was bored,

She huffed out a long breath and dropped her hands into her lap. She looked down at the growing bump under her dress and cradled it with her hands, smiling she gently rubbed her growing stomach…Mary stood and climbed the stairs, walking to the nursery. She pushed open the door, stepping into the now light and airy room. Matthew had been desperate to start decorating as soon as possible, and had cleared the room of all the furniture. Now all that was in there was the beautiful crib that her parents had insisted on gifting them and in the corner, the rocking chair that Matthew had seen in Ripon and brought in a flurry of excitement. Mary's smile broadened as she sank into the chair and gently started rocking smoothing her hands over her stomach.

"Me and your Papa can't wait to meet you little one…" She cooed quietly. It had become a habit of Mary's, to talk to her belly. Only when alone though, anyone else might think her mad, she could hear Isobel say 'The baby can't hear you dear'. Which of course Mary knew, but it didn't matter really…"Because you are the most precious gift that we could ever be given."

Isobel had popped back from the hospital to change, but on her way downstairs something caught her attention. She stood by the open door of the nursery, watching her daughter in law rock slowly back and forth humming and singing softly under her breath. Her heart burst with maternal pride and she couldn't help letting out a long, happy sigh.

Mary was startled as she turned around to see Isobel standing at the door. She shot up from the chair unsteadily, her face flushed instantly. "I didn't know you were home…I was just…" Mary started, wringing her hands in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Mary" Isobel said kindly "You have such a lovely voice, it won't be long until you're singing lullabies!" She said cheerfully attempting to put Mary at ease.

Mary gave a shy smile "I – I don't know any lullabies…" she looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Oh? I used to sing them to Matthew all the time, until he fell asleep" Isobel said wistfully smiling as she remembered her darling baby boy.

The thought of Matthew as a baby softened Mary. "I used to sing Sybil to sometimes, when she couldn't sleep. I was forever being scolded by my governess when she found me in the nursery in the mornings, instead of my own room." She laughed nervously.

Sensing Mary's trepidation, Isobel tried to reassure her. "You'll be a wonderful mother Mary, you and Matthew will make brilliant parents. I'm so proud of you both." She took Mary's hand.

"I hope so…Matthew's taken to idea like a duck to water…"

"But you don't feel the same way?"

"I do, I just…I don't think I know how to be a mother, Sybil says that it just comes naturally, but what if it doesn't?"

"Listen to me Mary" Isobel sat her down in the rocking chair, kneeling down and holding Mary's hands. "When you hold you child in your arms for the first time, you will fall in love that little baby, more than you ever thought possible. I know you Mary, you are a fearless fighter, fearless in love and you will be a fierce mother…I promise." Isobel gave a genuine smile, and got back to her feet. Mary was still clutching her hand.

"Thank you Isobel…" She said honestly, before dropping the other woman's hand and standing up. "I apologise" Mary tried to laugh it off "Sybil informs me in her letters that it is normal to loose control of one's emotions. I'm sure she exaggerates!"

Isobel chuckled "Sybil's just excited, that's all…You know if you have any questions you can ask me, and not just about the medical side of things." Isobel placed he hand on Mary's arm, looking her in the eye. "When you married my son you didn't just become his wife, you became my daughter too. I'm here for both of you Mary, and I don't want you to ever feel like you can't talk to me about things because I'm Matthew's mother." She gave a reassuring squeeze of her arm and left to leave Mary to her thoughts.

_Dinner at the Abby a few weeks later…_

"So, Mary" said Cora "How's the nursery coming along?" She turned expectantly towards her daughter smiling.

"Oh, well you'd have to ask Matthew" Mary said beaming at her husband. "It's become his little project, and I'm not allowed to see until it's finished."

Matthew chuckled and he addressed his cousin. "Well cousin Cora, I can't tell you too much" he winked playfully "but it will be finished shortly."

"Good" replied Mary mockingly "That means we've enough time to start again before the baby's due!" She laughed and placed her hand on Matthews on the table, smiling adoringly at him. Everyone at the table tittered and continued with their dinner conversations. They shared a secret smile and went back to engaging with the others.

After dinner, Robert and Matthew split from the Ladies to have a drink, they sat by the fire in the library while Robert smoked a cigar.

"Well Matthew, I'm impressed with your dedication – decorating the nursery!" He said excitedly drawing another puff from his cigar.

"Yes…I know she jokes, but I really do hope that she likes it. God forbid I have to start again!" Matthew chuckled nervously, swigging his brandy.

"I'm sure she will." Robert reflected "You always seem to know what's best where Mary's concerned my boy…"

At this Matthew looked up, not knowing how to take the older mans statement. But he saw nothing but genuine affection in the Earls eyes. Robert smiled lost in his thoughts.

"Honestly Matthew, you are the best thing to ever happen to Mary…and the estate, I couldn't ask for a better heir…or a better son."

Matthew felt terribly awkward, although Robert had been like a father to him over the years he felt odd talking so frankly of his feelings. "Really Cousin Robert, thank you, but it's unnecessary. I love Mary…" he added "And the future you've given me is more than I ever deserved."

"Well my dear boy, we will just have to agree to disagree on that score." Robert drank the rest of his drink, clapped his hand to Matthew's back and they went to re-join the Ladies.

_Later that evening… _

"Mary darling, let's get you to bed…" Matthew smiled, seeing her book start to drop from her hand. She refused to acknowledge that pregnancy made her tired, and every night she tried to reach the end of her chapter. And every night Matthew had to scoop her up from the living room and take her upstairs.

She protested weekly, but relented when Matthew threatened to carry her if she refused. They went to their respective rooms to get changed, and when Matthew came in she was already tucked into their bed. He slipped in beside her and she instinctively snuggled up to him. He breathed in the scent of her hair as he stroked her shoulder lightly.

"I'll let you see the nursery tomorrow if you like?"

"Mhum, I can't wait to your handy work darling…" She mumbled into his chest. "I'm sure it's beautiful."

Matthew chuckled at her attempts to stay awake and coherent and held her tightly to him. "Goodnight Mary." He kissed her head as he felt her relax into his arms contented, their child safely encased between them.

_So it was quite a short chapter, let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four! _

It was time for her eight month check up with Clarkson, and although they tried to make her as comfortable as possible, it was never going to be a pleasurable experience being poked and prodded. Baby Crawley was now growing considerably and was very active and running out of room. Mary straightened her dress out over her large rounded belly and sat up as Clarkson packed his things away, she waited patiently for the verdict.

"Well Lady Mary, I'm pleased to say that everything is progressing how it should…" He looked up smiling as he closed his bag. "However, your blood pressure is a little higher than ideal. Mr Crawley tells me that you've been suffering from fatigue recently?"

"Yes…" she said tentatively "I always seem to be tired at the moment, but that's normal, isn't it?"

"Have there been any other changes? Any nausea, dizziness or pain for instance?"

"I've had a few dizzy spells, but nothing serious…and headaches, I get them quite often, but they're not severe and they usually pass quickly"

"Good, it is not of immediate concern" he assured seeing the worry etched on her face "but you should try not exert yourself, have plenty of rest and fluids and I will come back to check up on you again soon"

"What does it mean?" Mary asked anxiously "For the baby, will it be alright?"

"There's no reason why it shouldn't be Lady Mary" Clarkson reassured. "It's quite common in first time mothers, and your symptoms don't seem to be too serious. We just need to keep an eye on it, that's all." He moved towards the door "Now, if you'll excuse me Lady Mary…"

"Yes, or course, thank you Clarkson." The doctor nodded and left the room.

Mary sat back down on the bed sighing, her hands went to her growing belly, as the concern pooled in her gut. She heard the quiet conversations downstairs, before the front door shut behind Clarkson. A few minuets later she heard the sound of soft footsteps up the stairs; Matthew opened the door quietly and sat next to her on the bed.

"Are you alright darling…?" he asked, she looked deep in thought, he rubbed her arm affectionately. "Mary?"

"Yes…" she replied distractedly, not looking at him "I'm fine…" Feeling out of control of her body was not something she was used to, and it was starting to fray her nerves. Her body had certainly not been her own over the last few months and she couldn't wait until their baby was in her arms, instead of her belly.

After her vague response Matthew tried a different tactic. "Clarkson's given me strict instructions for rest and relaxation" He chuckled uncertainly, trying to bring her back to him.

"Yes, so I've been told…" She had to stop herself from snapping at him, but swallowed her frustration at his anxious, endearing expression.

"I know you're fed up" He said, as he took her hand and kissed it. "But I will do whatever it is you need me to…"

She breathed deeply, and brought her hand up to caress his cheek "You're here, that's all I need." She gave him a small, genuine smile.

_About a week later…_

Mary occupied her usual chair in the drawing room reading; she was part way through the third chapter and was already completely bored. The same old naive heroine and gallant hero, life had seemed to grind to a halt and the walls of Crawley house were fast becoming a plush prison. Matthew and Isobel had practically been keeping her under lock and key, she'd not even been out the house for more than half an hour at a time this past week. It was hardly fair, when Matthew had his work and Isobel had the hospital. She was pregnant, not an invalid. She took a look out of the window, it was sunny outside and she so desperately wanted to go for a walk, just a short one she told herself. She would be back long before Matthew arrived home. She looked down stoking her swollen belly "Time to take a brake from all this resting little one…Humm? Some fresh air will do us both good I think." Baby had been as restless as mother during the night and Mary was craving some exercise to ease the ache in her lower back, circuits of the sitting room just weren't doing the job.

She scrawled a quick note, just to be safe, before donning her thin summer coat and nodding to an anxious looking Molesly who closed the door behind her. Inhaling a long breath _freedom_ she thought. The smile she wore was one of triumph and rebellion. She stepped onto the street and started walking, already feeling better for being outside in the crisp summer air. Treading the familiar way out of the village and onto the woody path that would take her to Downton, not that she planned to go to go to the Abbey, but the shade that the leaves provided was welcome and the trees looked so very beautiful this time of year. The tension in her muscles started to dissolve and she felt more relaxed than she had in weeks… _rest_ indeed. After a good while walking she took refuge on a bench overlooking one of the small lakes on the edge of the grounds of the Abbey. She'd come further than intended, but it had been so nice she didn't want to turn back. She settled comfortably on the bench, stretching her legs in front of her, resting her hands on her stomach she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the warm rays dancing on her skin. Her thoughts became infrequent and her eyelids became heavier in the gentle afternoon breeze.

Matthew strode into Crawley house, letting himself, old habits die hard. He wore a smile of satisfaction and carried a small bouquet of flowers and a selection of pastries from the bakery. He planned to cheer Mary up by taking her on an afternoon picnic; he was very pleased with this idea as he knew how desperate she was to spend some time outside of the house. His colleges had been more than willing to let him have the afternoon off to execute his plans. It would only be a few short weeks before they wouldn't be able to spend time in each others sole company, not that he minded of course. He entered the sitting room with a wide grin, expecting to find her there, nose in yet another book. He continued to roam the house in search of her, frowning gently when she wasn't to be found. Upon closer inspection he found her note;

'_I've gone for a walk, I couldn't stay inside any longer – I won't be long, promise. Mary.' _

He huffed "For goodness sake Mary" he sighed to himself, he went in search of Molesly, finding him tending to the plants in the garden. "Ah Molesly, were you aware that Lady Mary had gone out?" His tone was simmering away, along with his patience.

Molesly looked up rather sheepishly. "Yes Sir."

"Right, can you tell me when it was that she left?" Came Matthew's inpatient reply.

"Urm, about three hours ago Sir, is something wrong?"

He reminded himself that it wasn't the poor mans job to keep his wife indoors, not that he would have been able to if he had tried…"No, nothing's wrong…Thank you Molesly." He went back inside and this is where he sat, stewing in his own anger waiting for 'her majesty' to return. However, after another forty-five minuets his anger had cooled to a dull annoyance and after a further fifteen it had turned into a nagging concern. She'd been gone for nearly four hours, so when the front door opened he immediately shot up, expecting it to be Mary "Really, if you had just wait-…Oh, Mother." He stopped in his tracks.

"Well you needn't look so pleased to see me." Isobel said sarcastically, but on seeing his expression she softened "What's the matter?"

"It's Mary…I –I came home from work early to surprise her, but she left a note saying that she'd gone out for a walk…She's not back yet, and according to Molesly she's been gone near on four hours." Matthew blurted out in a rush, his eyebrows knotting with worry.

"Did she say where she was going?" Isobel asked as she hung up her coat.

"No, she only said that she wouldn't be long…"

"Well, let's not panic just yet" She said surveying Matthew's gaze "Have you rung the Abbey, maybe she's there?"

"I haven't, no. I'll do it now." Matthew scurried off to the phone, and returned a few minuets later "They've not seen her, but Robert's going to ride out around the grounds to see if she's on one of the paths."

"Okay, right, well. If she doesn't return soon I suggest that we ask around the village, there are only another few hours of daylight left."

"Yes, good plan." He agreed, although he was already hurriedly pulling on his coat as he spoke. His mother rolled her eyes at his impatience but as it was borne of concern and worry over his wife she supposed she couldn't blame him. Once Isobel had informed Molesly what was going on and she had organised both herself and Matthew they left. Taking the usual route through the village Isobel spoke again.

"Where do you usually walk?"

"We usually take the path to Downton" Matthew said, his strategic brain kicking in "If I follow the path and you cover the village…She wouldn't have gone further than that would she?" He breathed out, anger building up again, how could she be so stupid?

"No, I don't think so. Like you say, I'll look around the village, it shouldn't take long and I'll ring the Abbey when I get back. And Matthew, don't panic dear. She's probably just lost track of time." With that Matthew tried a weak smile and departed along the well trodden path.

"You can never just _stay put_ can you…" He mumbled to himself, clenching his fists, the sun had lost its warm glow and although it was still mild he felt a chill creep up his spine. Now under the canopy of the trees he was walking at as faster pace as he could whilst scouring the surrounding area. His breaths were quick and his temper growing and after a while, he emerged a clearing at the edge of the estate, he stopped and looked around. His eyes tracing over the land, across the lake, covering his eyes from the glare of the water reflecting the low sun he saw her. Relief washed over him, quickly followed by concern and anger in equal measure. He strode towards the bench.

"Mary!" He walked towards her, as he drew closer he could see that her head was lulled onto her shoulder. Quickening his pace could now see her clearly; he knelt by the bench and shook her shoulder gently but firmly "Mary…Mary darling…wake up." His hand rose to cup her cheek, glad to find lingering warmth there.

"Matthew?" Mary murmured, her eyes fluttering open "Goodness, what time is it?" she said drowsily.

Matthew blew out the breath he'd been holding, pushing himself to his feet and paced a few steps before turning back to her. Now that he knew she was fine his anger started to seep back in. "I've been _so_ worried about you…"

"I'm sorry, I -I didn't intend to be gone that long, I –" She stammered, sitting up properly and focusing her eyes.

"You're sorry? Oh, well that's alright then! No harm done I suppose!" Matthew bit back throwing his arms out in sarcasm.

"Matthew!" Mary looked around, coming to her senses. The sun had dipped behind the trees and now bereft of the warmth the air around them was cold.

"I don't want to hear it Mary, I know you're frustrated, I _know_!" He was shouting now as the anger and frustration boiled over. "But I've been trying my best; I even took the bloody afternoon off work to spend with you, to find you'd gone gallivanting around the countryside alone!"

Mary was momentarily shocked, but that soon gave way to the frustration that had bubbled its way to the surface. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your plans" she shot back tears silently sliding down her cheeks. "I'm _tired_ Matthew" she rose from the bench swiftly "I ache…My feet hurt!" She said in a strained tone as she looked towards her pinching shoes.

Matthew shot her a sour look, but on seeing her sway dangerously on her feet he took her firmly by the elbow. Argument temporarily forgotten… "Are you alright?" He asked tersely, a tinge of anger still evident in his tone.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, I just stood up too quickly that's all" She snapped, pulling her arm away.

Although her reply grated on Matthew, he looked to her hands curled protectively around her stomach and was reminded of the situation. His frustration would have to take a back seat until they were home. "Come on…Let's get you home and in the warm, it's almost dark." He offered his arm begrudgingly.

Mary sighed; wiping the stray tears from her face, she took his arm. They walked in tense silence for most of the way back. Until she started to lag behind, Matthew slowed to accommodate her pace, noticing her grip tighten on his arm. He moved his free hand to the small of her back and pulled her towards him, although this made it more difficult to walk he felt safer holding on to her like this. "Darling, are you quite sure you're oaky?" The previous concern was mounting again, and the anger had subsided…

"Yes." She breathed "We're almost home…" She leaned on him for support reluctantly, but she was struggling, and she had to admit to herself that she hadn't acted terribly sensibly.

Matthew regarded his wife, how uncomfortable she was. She'd been carrying their child around for seven months, and it had been so draining on her mind and her body. He realised, as he looked at her that he didn't know what that felt like, of course he prided himself on being there for her every step of the way. But he couldn't take the burden from her; of course she was bored and fed up. He felt a twinge of guilt at this thought; he'd been working extra hours to finish his current case in time for the baby. He hadn't forgiven Mary for her foolish actions, but he couldn't be angry with her either.

Isobel answered the door of Crawley house looking anxious, it was now dark and there had been no luck at the Abbey. So on seeing the couple at the doorway her worry melted into an exhausted smile. "Where in heavens name have you been?" She said exasperatedly as she ushered them in.

It was only now that Mary was beginning to see what a fuss she'd caused, she chewed on her lip, not looking her mother in law in the eye. "I'm so sorry, I –"

"Mary decided that after her walk she would have a nap, didn't you darling?" He said softly, whilst unfastening her coat and slipping it from her shoulders.

She looked up at him, confused by his teasing tone and smile that he wore. Her eyebrows gently pulled together as she searched his eyes for the anger that she was sure she would find in them. "Yes, I…" She trailed off as Matthew held her gaze.

"Yes dear?" Isobel got the feeling that she was missing something, but that was between them.

Mary broke from their eye contact abruptly at Isobel's words. "I didn't mean to fall asleep" turning a deep shade of pink in embracement. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble and worry I've caused you."

"Well, no harm done in the end I suppose. I'll go and ring the Abbey to let them know you're safe and home…" Isobel left, leaving Matthew and Mary stood awkwardly in the hall way.

She touched his arm "I am sorry Matthew, truly I am, I just needed some air."

He smiled leaning in to tuck some stray hairs behind her ear. "I know, we can talk about it later…"

Isobel came bustling back in "Well, that's all done. Now dear, you look exhausted, something to eat and then bed I think."

Mary was somewhat pale now bathed in the light, which didn't go unnoticed by mother or son.

"I think I'll just go to bed, I'm not hungry, I just need to lie down."

"I'll have a tray sent up, do try and eat something Mary…" Isobel watched her climb the stairs before turning to Matthew. "Keep an eye on her tonight Matthew, I'm not at all convinced that she's well, she certainly doesn't look it…"

Mary reached their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around herself, another coil of pain unwinding within her. She breathed deeply and set about readying herself for bed, she had tried to hide her growing discomfort on the way home. But now it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. Anna knocked and came in to see Mary bending over with her arms resting on the side of the bed.

"Are you alright M'lady?" Anna said worriedly, rushing to her side.

"Yes, I'm fine, Anna" She huffed, straightening up "Just a little twinge, it will pass soon." She smiled sheepishly as Anna helped her change, the assisting her to the edge of the bed.

"Will that be all M'lady?" Anna asked, eyeing her mistress with apprehension.

"Yes thank you Anna, goodnight." After a final troubled glance in Mary's direction, Anna bobbed and left.

Mary shifted trying to get settled, finding that the only way to ease the burning ache was to being her knees up as close to her chest as possible. After a while she decided to see if she could walk it off, but when she slid off the bed, to find the bed linins and her nightdress were sodden. Fear flooded through her as she took in what it must be, she stood still for a moment in disbelief when the familiar sensation coiled in her lower abdomen. Her hands flew to steady herself on the bed as she tried to think rationally. A low moan escaped her as she took a few heaving breathes.

"Matthew?" Her voice was strained, she was panicking, this really shouldn't be happening now. "Matthew!"

On hearing his name called he appeared at the door with his shirt unbuttoned, he'd been in the middle of getting changed. "Good God Mary, are you alright?" He stepped into the room and came to her side, rubbing her back. His faced paled as he saw the state of the bed sheets, Mary met his eyes, she was flushed and a sheen of sweat covered her neck and face.

She grabbed onto his arm. "It's not time yet Matthew! Not for weeks yet…" She said desperately whilst shaking her head.

The evening had certainly taken a turn for the unexpected. "I – I'll tell Mother to ring Clarkson…" He dithered attempting to detach Mary's grip on his arm.

Mary was gripped by another tendril of pain curling inside her "Don't leave me Matthew!" She looked up at him, there was no way she was letting him leave, she did not want to be alone now "Please?"

Matthew looked at his wife, of course he couldn't leave her like this, what was he thinking? "Yes…Right…" With this he helped her back onto the bed, and after reassuring Mary that he wasn't leaving he went to the bedroom door and shouted;

"_Mother!_"

_*DUNDUNDUNNNNN. What do you think? I had trouble writing this section, I did some research into the medical side of things and I hope that I didn't get anything too wrong! One chapter left – and maybe an Epilogue if you want one. I would love feedback on this chapter as it's the one I'm most unsure about, thoughts? Thanks for reading! :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Are you prepared? Take a deep mental breath before reading – and enjoy! _

Chapter 5:

Isobel was in the sitting room when she heard her son, she immediately moved to the landing at the top of the stairs to find Matthew hanging out of the bedroom door, looking very much like a rabbit in headlights.

"What's –. " Her question was interrupted as a deep moan floated into the hallway, nurse instincts instantly kicking in. "Move out of the way." She said assertively "And call Clarkson"; waving Matthew aside so she could get through the door. When she entered the room Mary was on her feet again, trying earnestly to stand up and walk around to ease the pain. "Mary, you must stay sat down until Dr. Clarkson gets here." Taking her elbow authoritatively she steered Mary to the bed.

The younger woman was shaking her head in denial "I'm not ready Isobel…" Her face contorted, with a sharp intake of breath when she finally sat down.

"Now dear, try to lie down" Isobel encouraged gently pushing down on Mary's shoulders as she fought to stay sitting. "When did the pain start?" She asked, still attempting to get her patient horizontal with little success.

"It started on the walk home, but it's been getting…" Another winding pain causing her to wince… "Worse."

"Right" Isobel bustled around shifting pillows so Mary could sit up, she started to smooth down the bed covers "And has your…" pausing, she frowned, inspecting the sodden sheets "- Well…I suppose that answers that question." She pulled the soiled bedding off and discarded it.

Matthew reappeared with Anna in toe "Clarkson's on his way." He said insecurely, feeling very conscious of the fact that the women in the room seemed to be handling the situation a lot better than he was.

"Good – Anna, could you fetch some towels and warm water please." Taking the maid by the arm Isobel leaned in and said into her ear "And could you get Molesly to send for Lord Grantham to sit with Matthew – he can't stay up here." Anna nodded in agreement and set about her duties immediately.

The pain was getting stronger rapidly and it was obvious that Mary was becoming increasingly distressed. Matthew moved to her side and she reached for his hand, which she gripped tightly.

"Everything's going to be fine Mary…" He bent over to press a kiss to her temple and he lovingly brushed back the hairs that were plastered to her face. "My brave girl."

He knew he was poorly concealing his concern, but the truth was that Matthew had absolutely no idea what was going to happen. He had been reassured by both Clarkson and his mother that there shouldn't be a problem with the child because it was early, as long as the birth was without complication.

"What if I can't do it Matthew?" Mary whimpered, looking at him desperately, he could see her body contort with pain and it tore at his heart to know that he couldn't take it away. He could see the tears falling unchecked down her cheeks. He stroked her hair and whispered words of encouragement as she continued to writhe, her voice straining through her clenched teeth.

Isobel approached "Mary, you need to stay calm." She urged, turning to Matthew she put a hand on his shoulder leading him to the side of the room. "Robert's on his way to keep you company, but I'm afraid you must go now…" As much as it pained her to send her son away Mary needed all the breathing space she could get and Matthew would panic and ask questions which would be extremely distracting. Not that he would go without a fight of course.

"Mother, I know it's not the done thing, but I need to stay. I can't leave her!" Isobel was shaking her head, one look at her face told Matthew that she wouldn't back down, that much he knew from previous experience. "But - what if…What if something happens?"

The poorly concealed tremor in his voice caused her heart to brake for her son. She took him firmly by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Not on my watch Matthew." A silent understanding passed between mother and son, he knew if he could trust anyone with Mary and their child's safety, it was his mother. "You can stay until Clarkson gets here." Isobel compromised, and Matthew nodded, it was enough for now.

"Matthew!" Mary's cry flooded his ears and he immediately resumed his post at her bed side, trying to calm her anyway he could as she moaned inarticulately.

Mary's body was aching all over; she was finding it hard to concentrate as she clung to her husband's hand "Isn't it too early?" She cried.

Isobel's reply was honest, if evasive. "Only by a few weeks, these things do happen…But don't worry about that now." She said softly and went back to fluttering around in preparation.

Anna ducked back into the room "Dr. Clarkson's arrived."

Clarkson entered the room a few minuets later, glancing briefly in Mary's direction before he was cornered by Isobel, who hurriedly filled him in on what had happened so far.

"Well Lady Mary, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon!" He smiled approaching the bed, he had delivered a fair few children in his time. But when the formidable and infallible Lady Mary was screaming at you in pain it was enough to make any Doctor nervous. "I need to examine you quickly to determine how far along in labour you are." Mary nodded her permission and Clarkson started rummaging in his bag.

Isobel glanced at Matthew who unwillingly tried to withdraw his hand from his wife's. "I've got to wait outside whilst Dr. Clarkson takes a look at you darling." He kissed her cheek as she relinquished his hand, and as much as it hurt, he ignored her pleas for him to stay. When he shut the bedroom door, he leaned against it for support, thinking that it may be a blessing in disguise. Being entirely honest with himself he wasn't sure if he had the nerves to watch Mary give birth to their child, as much as the thought shamed him. After hearing another pained moan ripple through the door he remembered that Robert would be waiting for him, maybe he had some fatherly advice to offer to ease his mind.

…

"Well Lady Mary, you'll be glad to know that it won't be a long labour." Clarkson mumbled some instruction to Isobel who in turn asked Anna for something or other.

Mary just hoped that it would be over soon, she was missing the comfort that Matthew had previously provided, and with nothing to keep her anchored she had taken to clinging to the bedpost, the only solid thing within reach.

"Now…" Clarkson started, coming as close as he dared to make sure Mary understood him. "Very soon you're going to want to push – and it's very important that you don't, until I say you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" Mary nodded as her breathless reply was lost as another rolling pain barrelled through her. She let out a very unladylike groan, deciding that she couldn't restrain the urge to vocalise her pain anymore.

…

Downstairs Matthew was received with a firm clap on the back as Lord Grantham pushed a glass of brandy into his hand for good measure. However, Robert was far from feeling calm; his eldest, darling daughter was giving birth to her first child upstairs.

"How are you bearing up Matthew?" Lord Grantham ventured, the man before looked utterly terrified and didn't know what to do with himself. Knowing the feeling well, he was going to try and buoy Matthew up.

"Please tell me this gets easier? I've never felt so helpless." Chewing his lip, Matthew swirled the liquid in his glass absent-mindedly.

"I'm afraid not…" Robert trailed off, brightening his tone he added; "But it will be worth it, just you wait!"

There was a knock and Anna popped her head around the door "Mr Crawley, Mrs Crawley has asked me to inform you that Lady Mary's doing well."

Matthew blew out a long breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Is there any other news?"

"Dr. Clarkson doesn't think it will be a long labour, she appears to already be in the late stages." She bobbed and swiftly left to return to her lady.

"Well, at least that's something." Matthew gulped, although the information had done nothing to calm him, he turned back to Robert.

"Sit down Matthew, and drink up. It will help settle the nerves…I remember after Cora had Mary I practically drank the whole cabinet full!" He chuckled in fond memory.

…

"Just a little longer and then you can push Lady Mary…" Came Clarkson's voice from in-between her knees. She had previously imagined how demeaning it would be to be in this situation. But at that moment she wouldn't have cared who was there to see, as long as the experience came to a close very soon, so she could meet her child.

Another few agonising minuets passed and Mary was becoming exhausted, Isobel was assisting Clarkson, and Anna was by her side wiping her head with a damp cloth and encouraging her mistress.

"Right Lady Mary, when your next contraction comes I need you to push as hard as you can."

Mary felt the throbbing pain returning, bearing down heavy upon her.

"You can push now Lady Mary…"

All of Mary's muscles tensed with the strain as she screamed.

…

A loud and unrestrained cry came from above; interrupting the quiet and both men looked up at the ceiling, keeping their thoughts to themselves. Matthew was relentlessly fidgeting, on the brink of running up to her, the thought of not knowing what was happening was making him feel nauseous. With one final torturous wail, everything went silent.

Matthew shot up "I need to know what's happening…" He said to himself more than anyone else. Not sure if the silence was more deafening than the screaming that came before, he paced the room urgently, deciding that he if there was no news soon he would go and find out for himself what was going on. Feeling a more than a little fear at this idea he poured another drink.

…

Mary was vaguely aware of what was happening, her body sagged in relief, although she felt as if she'd been torn in two. She could hear the busy scuttling going on around her and figures floated in and out of her blurry vision. She was exhausted, in pain and covered in sweat, and where was the baby? She came crashing back into her senses - What had happened…What if? She started to panic, but then…

The piercing cry of baby Crawley echoed around the room, along with a collective sigh of relief from its inhabitants. After being deftly scrubbed and swathed, the infant was laid on Mary's chest by a teary Isobel.

"Congratulations Mary, you have healthy son!" Her mother in law beamed, she bent down and kissed Mary on the head "Well done dear, you did so well!" The younger woman was transfixed on the small wriggling bundle in her arms, the tiny nose, long dark lashes and the perfect, puckered rosy lips. "Do you want me to fetch Matthew from downstairs?"

"Yes please…" Mary whispered, eyes glued to baby Crawley – her son! A boy! Her heart burst with pride at the thought that she healed a miniature of Matthew in her arms.

…

After the prolonged silence, Matthew decided to go and investigate himself, despite Robert's assurances that all would be well, Matthew had to see for himself. But before he could go anywhere there was a flurry of activity from the stairs, and in came his mother. She looked directly at him and broke out into a wide grin.

"Would you like to come with me, and meet the newest member of the Crawley family?" She held a hand out to her son, whose eyes were wide and lips were parted. Looking almost as pure and innocent as his own son upstairs. He took his mothers hand and she led him out of the room, not before smiling and nodding to the Earl, seated by the fire.

Robert was anxious of course, but contented to sit and wait for the happy news, his mind was settled knowing that his daughter and his grandchild were both safe and healthy.

…

When Matthew was led into the room by his mother, she gently nudged him towards the bed. Leaving with Clarkson and Anna to give them a few minuets of privacy, he stood observing the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His darling Mary cradling their child, they looked so perfectly happy together, he almost didn't want to intrude.

Mary looked up from her captivating son to her husband. "Matthew, come here…" She beckoned softly shifting to sit up. He perched on the edge of their bed, getting the first glimpse of the soft cheek and worrying brows creased against the world. Matthew's heart thudded in his chest, he reached out his hand and ran one finger over the tiny, defiant chin, he was so in awe that he didn't think to ask the obvious question.

After watching Matthew adoringly look upon his first child she couldn't wait any longer. "This is your son Matthew." She breathed softly, watching his face, she saw the moment that he registered what she'd said.

"Son?" He whispered, not quite believing it. The expression he wore was blank, he turned to Mary. "We have a son?" He broke out into an enormous grin that was so typically Matthew.

"Well…Arthur Reginald Crawley to be precise…" Mary teased.

"You mean it?" They had agreed previously that Reginald would be the middle name for a boy, but Arthur was Matthew's championed name, and he had spend many a lazy morning convincing a doubtful Mary that it was a good choice.

"I wasn't sure until I saw him…But I think it suits him beautifully, don't' you think…" She trailed off, both pairs of eyes resting on the now sleeping bundle. "Do you want to hold him?" Seeing Matthew's expression Mary had to stifle a giggle, although she felt more tired than ever before she was too contented to sleep. This is exactly where she wanted to be, with her husband and their first child, their son. "You won't hurt him, I promise…"

…

Robert stood as Isobel entered the sitting room and came towards him, holding her hand out and laying a hand on his arm.

"Mary did so well, you should be proud of her." She smiled honestly "Thank you for waiting with Matthew."

"It's not a problem, I was glad to be of help! How are they?"

"They're both happy and healthy; you can come up and see them if you like?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude, Mary must be exhausted!" He shifted awkwardly, he would jump to get up there, but he wasn't really sure of his place within this small tight nit corner of the family, he was still getting used to not being needed by his children.

"It would mean so much to Mary and Matthew, aren't you dying to know if you've got a grandson or granddaughter?"

"Yes I am I suppose, although as long as he or she is healthy…" Isobel opened to door and beckoned him upstairs. He breathed deeply and followed her through.

…

Matthew was walking around the bedroom rocking his son in his arms whilst Mary was resting. Whispering promises and secrets meant only for the tiny ears and wide eyes staring up at him.

There was a knock on the door, which promptly opened; Isobel stepped inside, followed by a sheepish looking Lord Grantham.

"Cousin Robert!" Matthew quietly, albeit excitedly greeted the older man. Walking towards the Earl, now more confident with his precious cargo shifted his son up in his arms. "May I present to you, your grandson; Arthur Reginald Crawley…" Robert looked down at the child in awe.

"Well done Matthew, my boy!" Robert praised under his breath as he stroked his grandson's cheek. He then looked towards the bed where Mary was, he wanted to go to his daughter. He'd not felt this paternal since Cora's miscarriage, and he was finding this whole experience surprisingly emotional.

Matthew saw all this cross Robert's face and he nodded towards the bed "I'm sure she'd like to see you…" He smiled as his father-in-law looked up a little confused. Before following his line of sight to Mary.

Robert walked over to where Mary lay on the bed; she was still sitting up but looked as if she was asleep. He crouched down by the bed and laid a hand on her cheek, as he had his grandson just previous. "I'm so proud of you Mary." He whispered and bent down to kiss her head.

"Papa" Mary replied sleepily as she forced her eyes open to see the second, well third now she supposed important man in her life. She brought her hand up to caress his, and smiled lazily as her eyes closed again and sleep washed over her.

As Matthew shut the door behind him, Robert chuckled, happier than he'd been in a long time.

…

Back upstairs, Matthew kicked his shoes off and came behind Mary who was sitting on the edge of the bed head inclined and singing softly into the bassinet that had been brought through from the nursery. Luckily they had been prepared. He sat next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her still swollen form, and told her how much he loved her and how perfect their son was. It wasn't long until Mary's head was familiarly lulling onto his shoulder, both parents were weary, but Matthew assured his wife that he would watch over little Arthur while she slept.

"Goodnight my darling boy." She hummed, already feeling bereft at not being able to see or touch him. She was gently tucked in by her husband, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Matthew stayed up relishing the small hours spent filling his son in on all that had come before him, and all that might follow.

_BOOM. – Well if I thought the last chapter was a struggle – holy mother of apple pie, this was difficult! So many decisions to make and then attempting to write them down coherently! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! As always it would be lovely to get your feedback on this :) There shall be a prologue, so watch this space! Thank you for reading! _


	6. Epilouge

_Here's the epilogue – finally! Sorry it's taken me so long, exams and such! But here it is, it's short, sweet and highly predictable, but I didn't really have a plan of where I wanted it to go, and well, this is just where it led! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading my first fic! _

"Arthur…Come to Papa!" Matthew was knelt in the soft, green grass in front of the Abbey, gently encouraging his son to walk to him. Arthur Reginald Crawley had recently discovered the use of his legs, and was becoming quite deft at toddling away from his chatting relatives.

Mary had been watching her husband and son playing intently, finding it much more scintillating than the conversation. After a few minuets she separated from the small group taking tea on the lawn and came to stand beside Matthew. She let her hand rest lightly on his shoulder. She sighed mockingly, both watching their son's intense concentration on remaining upright. "I don't know, what am I to do? As soon as my back is turned you two manage to get yourselves into some mischief or another…"

Matthew chuckled, watching his son take tiny, tentative steps across the luscious grounds. Occasionally bending down, and wobbling precariously each time he did so. Enjoying the sun on his back and the pleasant weight of Mary's hand pressed at his shoulder, he replied wistfully "Indeed, I think he's going to be quite the trouble maker, don't you?" He stood slowly, stretching his legs he turned to his wife beaming.

A smile spread over Mary's lips as she looked indulgently over her husband. She leaned in and said playfully "Do you think so darling…I think he rather takes after you" She chuckled and pressed a swift, chaste kiss to his cheek before gracefully striding across the lawn in pursuit of their son.

He observed Mary kneel in the grass, regardless of her dress or propriety, to pick up their boy up into her arms to comfort him after he had stumbled. Matthew watched as she rocked him and wiped the tears from his cheeks and spoke soft soothing words in his ear as she wandered further from him.

"You know, I never thought of Mary as the maternal type…" Robert approached his son-in-law, stopping next to the younger man; both stood watching for a while. "But she is a truly wonderful mother. There was a time when I didn't think she had it in her!" He chuckled. "But then, I've never been the expert on women. After raising three daughters, they are still quite the mystery to me."

Matthew smiled "I think Mary has surprised us all…" He didn't elaborate, he'd never doubted that Mary would be a brilliant mother, but she'd exceeded his expectations in every way during their married life.

Mary had lifted Arthur up and settled him comfortably on her hip. She pressed a kiss to his head, breathing in the smell of his blond hair, which had started to curl into ringlets. His familiar chocolate eyes staring inquisitively back at her, the tears were subsiding and he laid his head his mothers shoulder and started fiddling with the lace of her collar. He began mumbling incoherent words contently as she set off back across the lawn. Heading to the bench under the old cedar tree, she could see Matthew and her father strolling back to join the small party engaged in an animated conversation, no doubt about the estate or some such matter. She set the now tired Arthur down on her knee, supporting him with her arms as he fought against his closing lashes. She looked down at her darling boy, so much like his Papa, although he had inherited her eyes and pale complexion he was every inch of Matthew to her. His little hands balled into fists holding onto the fabric of Mary's dress as the day caught up with him and he fell asleep. Mary stroked his cheek and smiled, today was the day. She'd been waiting for the right moment, and it had presented itself in the form of this sunny day spent in the company of her family. Her hand slipped from Arthur's cheek and down to rest on her abdomen, yes, she'd been keeping this sweet secret far too long. It had been confirmed recently, but she'd known herself long before that. Amongst the feelings of pure happiness and joy nestled the niggling guilt, when she looked down at her son, who she'd spent nearly every waking moment with since his birth, how an earth would she be able to prioritise one over the other? She didn't dwell on this thought; there would be time to think about all of that later, today was a happy day. She smiled as Arthur stirred in his sleep, even if she had to divide her time, at least she wouldn't have to divide her love, for she had far more of that than she knew what to do with.

Later that evening, after bathing Arthur, they set their sleeping son down for the night. Matthew watched as Mary lovingly ran her fingers through his hair, she was completely engrossed in the task as if it was only her and Arthur in the room. It had not gone unnoticed by Matthew that she was becoming far more reluctant than usual to leave him during the night. He watched her for a while longer before saying "I was thinking, of redecorating the nursery…You know, now that he's getting a bit older…"

Mary turned to Matthew, she had almost forgotten he was there; she looked back down at their sleeping son and withdrew her hand. "It's funny you should say that…" Nervous excitement washed over her as she smiled at her bemused looking husband in the dim light of the nursery. She reached out and took his hand, guiding it down and pressing his palm firmly against her flat abdomen, holding it there with her own hands. Mary beamed up at him "You see, I don't think we should redecorate the nursery, just yet…" She caressed his fingers with hers and exhaled a long breath.

Matthew could feel Mary's deep breaths where his hand was resting, entwined with hers; after a long moment of holding her sparkling gaze he grasped her meaning… "You don't mean? Are you…?" He watched Mary's smile widen as she nodded. "My darling, this is wonderful news!" he chorused.

"Shhhhhhh! You'll wake Arthur!" Mary held a hand out to silence her husband and glanced over at their sleeping son, who luckily had not stirred. When she returned her gaze back to her him; their eyes met and their smiles spread with the unspoken excitement that sparked between them. Matthew reached out and took Mary's hand, lacing their fingers and leading her quietly out of the nursery. When their bedroom door shut behind them Matthew pushed her gently back against it and captured her with lips in a passionate kiss.

Mary was taken by surprise as her husband trapped her softly with his body against the door, but willingly melted into his embrace. When the kiss broke, she stared at him wide eyed "…Matthew!" They both dissolved into quit laughter, hands still entwined and breaths shallow. "So…" Mary grinned "You're pleased?" There was no trace of the nerves that she had felt the first time she told her husband a little under two years ago.

"Am I pleased? Mary…" He chuckled lightly and inclined his head to take another kiss from her lips, enjoying the advantage of keeping her lovingly trapped against the door. "I'm overjoyed!"

It was Mary this time, bracing her hands on his strong arms and pushing up on to her tiptoes to press their lips together. It was slow, un-laboured and glorious. Matthew broke the kiss and once again laced their fingers, pulling her gently to the middle of the room, where they continued their celebration.

Mary took him gently by the lapels of his jacket "I'm not sure why you're so happy darling; I seem to recall you trying to spend most of your time avoiding me in the later months…"

Matthew chuckled, although he couldn't deny it, they were inexperienced and newly married back then. "We muddled through though didn't we?" He cocked his head regarding his wife's amused smile, he added "And you were terribly grumpy most of the time…"

"Grumpy?" She laughed in disapproval "Oh Matthew, you're going to regret saying that for the next nine months!"

"Yes, I know you had every right to be grumpy darling…" Matthew placated mockingly.

"Good, so don't complain when…" She was about to list the things that had caused arguments when she was pregnant with Arthur. But she stopped when Matthew threw her a cheeky smile before dropping to his knees in front of her, trailing his hands from her shoulders, down her arms to rest on her hips. "Matthew, _what _are you doing?"

"Hush…" Matthew settled on his knees, stroking a hand across her flat abdomen. "Now, I am your Papa…" He leaned in closer to Mary and started whispering so she couldn't hear.

Mary tried to swat his hands away ineffectually "Matthew, you're being ridiculous!"

"Shhh! This is a private conversation, you're not invited…" He returned to his secret murmurings.

Mary looked down at her husband affronted "A private..? _Matthew!_" When he continued to ignore her she let out an exasperated sigh, really, sometimes it would be so much easier if they weren't both so stubborn.

When Matthew had finished he got up, gave his wife a swift peck on the cheek and a smile before declaring that he was going to get changed and that he would join her soon. Leaving Mary rather stunned in his wake.

She slid into the cold bed, not waiting for him to enter before extinguishing the lights, however, when he slipped into the bed, she could feel the warmth radiating from him. She gave into the urge and snuggled up to him, he put his arms around her in the familiar embrace. They laid in silence for a while, contented in each others arms, Matthew was dropping off to sleep when Mary almost whispered.

"What did you tell him, or her?"

The corners of his mouth turned up, his eyes still closed; she'd waited longer to ask than he anticipated. "The same thing I told Arthur…"

"What?"

Matthew chuckled deeply and moved to whisper in her ear; he repeated the words he'd said to his son on the night of his birth, and to the child that Mary now carried…

Mary listened in awe at the beautiful words her husband was sharing, tears collected in the corners of her eyes as his promises warmed her from the inside out. When he had finished, he didn't move back, but sprinkles light kisses along her ear and her hairline. She turned to face him "Oh Matthew, I love you!"

"I love you too my darling…"

_Well, that's it! Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
